


The Delinquents (Orphan AU)

by Nesi23



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Foster Kid AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesi23/pseuds/Nesi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C&G High the home of many foster delinquents. From the troublemakers to the nerds, see how this rag tag bunch gets along, or doesn't get along in some cases.</p><p>PS. I suck at summaries but eventual Root and  Shaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm really excited about this fic but it's probably going to be a slow burn.  
> Sorry this first chapter is so long but wanted to introduce as many characters as I could.  
> Anyways hope you enjoy :)

Sameen Shaw, trouble maker, smart ass, violent sociopath and always absent but still a magically straight A student, or delinquent as Control likes to call her. And also an orphan or foster child as some would like to say. Story there is simple, father died and mother couldn’t handle it. Sent Sameen into foster care from age 10 and been in the system ever since. But back to Control. The principal of C&G High also sometimes called Mount Terror among the students, the same principal that was now staring Sameen Shaw straight into her soul, sitting in her office. 

“So Ms.Shaw” Control starts straightening in her chair trying to appear more authoritative 

“Ma’am” Shaw replies monotone slouched in her chair opposite Control ,

“Would you like to tell me why the quarterback of our football team is currently in the nurse’s office getting stitches and icing his genitals?” Control raising her eyebrow minutely waiting for a response yet continuing to instill fear.

But Shaw wasn’t scared, nah she never really felt that but she knew that Control was not a person to mess with. Rumor has it she can make people disappear for days on end without them having any recollection of what happened and that they would have new scars or injuries that was not previously there. So she tried to be as respectful as she could. 

“Well ma’am, because he is the quarterback he thinks he can do or get anything he wants. And in this case it was me and when I shot him down for obvious reasons” gesturing wildly around at nothing in particular “he grabbed my ass..”

Control tilts her head at the choice of language but doesn’t say anything as Shaw continues

“And so, being the good student that I am” Control scoffs just at the sweet lie “I found it very disrespectful and decided to teach him a lesson. That no means no asshole” Shaw finished pronouncing, keeping her face stoic but felt proud on the inside, in this school she got away with a lot of shit. 

“Well Miss Shaw seeing as though you think lessons should be taught, how about the one where you have 2 hours of detention after school. After all violence is not the way to solve a problem” Control states condescendingly.

“But that’s not fair, he violated me!” Shaw shot up out of her chair

“Good day, Miss Shaw” Control dismisses her looking back to her computer

Shaw just scoffs and makes her way out until she realizes something, a small smile tugging at her lips “Awe ma’am got a soft spot for meh?” she accuses smugly

“Pardon me?” Control looking up form her screen to glare at Shaw

“Previous years, up until last year actually it used to be 4 hours of detention now it’s only 2” she states and turns to leaves 

“3 hours” Control says to her back 

“Awe, want to spend more time together? You love meh” she antagonizes and quickly disappears so she doesn’t get any extra hours added

Control just shakes her head disbelievingly and goes back to her work, only to be disturbed again, by the one and only Sameen Shaw cursing at some girl who bumped into her, both trying to fit through the office door at the same time 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going asshat. What are you, fucking blind?” Sameen practically growled, not waiting for an answer and pushed pass the long limbed, skinny dork with a huff

‘Stupid fucking nerd’ thought Sameen. ‘What she didn’t get an A on her last test?’ dismissing the tall, four eyed yet strangely attractive girl from her thoughts as she made her way back to class. 

The said girl still standing in the doorway of Control’s office not at all seeming to be shocked by Sameen’s outburst but rather tired. She whispered a useless “Sorry” as Shaw stalked the hallway.

“Ah Miss Groves, please come in” Control standing from her chair in greeting “And oh, don’t worry about Miss Shaw, she won’t even remember once she’s had her lunch” 

Samantha Groves, wished to be known as Root. Straight A student, quiet type, foster kid who’s got it rough. Moved with her mother from Texas a few years back. Father was never in the picture. Mother died, no more family left so went into the system at 14, but had been placed in not the best homes. 

“Um, afternoon ma’am, I heard you would like to speak to me?” her question hesitant 

“Miss Groves, please sit” Control gesturing to the chair

Root silently made her way closer and sat down peering up at Control as the woman sat again

“Miss Groves, I’ve heard some rather disapproving news as of late. And I don’t want you to try and deny it because I already know the truth but I would rather hear your side of the story” says Control voice stern but somehow gentle

“Ma’am?” Root inquires confusion tugging at her brow

“Your job Samantha. Not only is it illegal for a 17 year girl to be working in a liquor store, but the fact that you were there until 2 am and drunkenly stumbled your way home all by yourself afterwards” Control features darkening at the sound of her own words as Root widened is shock and fear

“You’ve also been missing quite a bit of school lately and when you are in school you visit the nurse’s office at least twice per week. So this is concerning news, would you like to enlighten me?” Control loosing her cool just an ounce, that’s it, only a ounce

“Uh.. I.. Um..” Root was at a lost for words 

“Like I said Ms.Groves, it is pointless to lie to me” repeated Control as she pulled out a manila envelope and emptied it’s contents onto the desk for them both to see

Root went visibly pail and rigid. Those contents were her, pictures of her from about 2 nights ago, drunkenly stumbling home from work

Root couldn’t do anything but stare at the pictures then a thought popped into her head “Wait, were you following me?” she asked her voice wavering

“No, of course not. A colleague of mine saw you and recognized you. They knew I wouldn’t believe it so they took the photos for proof. They also tailed you to make sure you got home okay.”

‘Shit’ thought Root, normally she could always spot a tail no matter how drunk and she was pretty sure there wasn’t anyone following her the other night. Then again she was so wasted she could barely open her front door.

Now seeing as though Control had proof she really couldn’t lie to her face

“Miss Groves?” Control asks a tinge of impatience lacing her words

Root sighed in exasperation “Yes ma’am I work there, but only three nights per week and Saturday nights” she was going to be so dead, when her foster mother found out she snitched

But its not even like she was working there for herself, oh no. Her foster mother is just a greedy bitch and makes all the children work and then turn around and take 60% of their pay. Plus the money she gets from the government. 

“And what about the all the nurse visits?”

“I’m just really clumsy is all” 

“Samantha, clumsy are a couple bruises here and there, not sprained wrists, concussions, blacking out in class, dehydrated and malnourished, fractures and brakes in between. The nurse told me her suspicions and we filed a report, you are no longer staying with the foster family you are with now. Actually none of the children in that house hold are, you will all be reassigned to a different family.”

“Wait...What? Why?” sputtered Root 

“Because all of the children in that household show signs of child abuse, and the your social service officer talked to the rest of kids. They said that you barely come home some nights and will be gone for up until 3 days at a time.” said Control

Honestly Root felt relieved and it showed the moment her eyes started to water. Her chest tightened and she had to swallow the lump in her throat to respond “Uh.., Thank you ma’am”

“Such things are not accepted in society or in the walls of C&G High” Control replied looking at this young timid girl in front of her. ‘Beautiful girl if she could only see that in herself’ thought Control

“But where will I be staying?” asked Root as she used the sleeves of her cardigan to swipe at her tears

“That matter is undetermined but you will be staying with your officer, until further notice. And you are not to step foot into that area again or in that dump you call a workplace” Control voice returning to be fully stern  
“Am I clear?” 

“Yes ma’am” Root answered with a nod

“Good, now return to your classes and visit the nurse during lunch. She’s expecting you and so will your social service officer after school” said Control as she picked up her pen to scribble something on a piece of paper. 

“Yes ma’am” Root acknowledged quietly making her way back to class only to stop by the door “And ma’am” she started turning to face Control

Control peers up at her

“Thank you” Root whispers

Control dismisses her with a nod and once out of sight lets a small smile play on her lips.

*****

Today Control experiences one of the most busiest days and she notices there is a trend or a pattern to it. Literally every student that has graced the walls of her office this morning has been a foster child. She actually started to wonder if they were doing it on purpose. But nah that wouldn’t be possible because half of them don’t even know or speak to each other. 

But as Root and Shaw left, in came John Reese, Zoe Morgan and Lionel Fusco. 

John Reese, star football player, average student but best known as tall, dark and handsome.

Zoe Morgan, captain of the cheerleading team, well rounded student and always found her sneaky self in some sort of trouble.

And lastly Lionel Fusco, also on the football team, loud mouth, the school’s favorite fat kid and an okay student.

And as the three of them began to bombard her to explanations as to why they were here, she had to take a moment to look to the heavens above asking every form of a God to help her. 

“...And because pretty boy here thinks he’s a know it all, he has the nerve to come up into my face and tell me the cheerleader would never date the fat kid!” shouted Fusco when Control came to again.

“I didn’t say that Lionel, I said Zoe would never date you because she’s into me. And that the weight doesn’t help though” John corrected coolly looking past Zoe in the middle to Fusco in his chair

“For the record ma’am I had no part in this” interrupts Zoe with the sugar coated lie and a slight smirk on her face

“Right, well until all three of you can figure out this matter you each have an hours detention after school. Gentlemen for the fighting and little lady here for initiating the fight” said Control knowingly 

“Wait. What, no come on. That’s not fair” counters were coming at her 

“You all heard what I said. One hour detention and don’t be late” Control raising her voice an octave

The three children quickly left the office with a huff, unhappy about their punishment but like every other student was smart enough to listen.

*****

After lunch when Control thought that finally things would calm down in came another six of her worst nightmares. 

Daniel Casey, Jason Greenfield and Daizo for the boys and for the girls Harper Rose, Dani Silva and Frankie Wells. 

In that moment in time Control wondered what in her life had she done to have such bad karma in one day. 

The boys she wasn’t so worried about they were just sneaky teenagers, who also happened to be among the smartest with computers among her. For the girl also sneaky, privy little shits. Harper Rose being the biggest one of all. 

Dani was just more of a cool, chilled kid and pretty much down to do whatever, but determine and stubborn as a thorn prick in a horse’s ass. 

And well Frankie just the usual fighter and brainy too. 

So it didn’t exactly come as a surprise that the six of them got caught in the Vice Principle’s office no less, searching for God knows what. However that was technically breaking and entering along with trespassing. So by default they needed punishment as well.

Not that she really wanted more students she already had four, but neither did she want to have to do this again tomorrow, so the more the merrier. 

And as expected this bunch as well complained but obeyed none the less. 

 

*****

It was almost the end of the school day but of course before she could get through the last period of the day in peace before having to go to detention, two more student arrived at her doorstep.

Joss Carter and Tomas Koroa, well this was odd. Not only were they both good students but Control knew all her students pretty well and had never seen these two together before. 

Control mustered the last bit of patience she had left as they came in behind their Engineering teacher no less.

Control internally rolled her eyes as he went on about “Children these days are far too disrespectful” or something of the fashion. She dismissed him and asked the students and they simply replied that something Mr. Cooney was teaching in class was wrong and the were trying to correct him. 

Control sighed two more added to her detention list only because the professor demanded it before he left. 

Control got up to walk them out of her office and back to the remainder of their lessons but as she stood Harold limped form his desk towards her 

“Oh it’s quite alright ma’am, I can excuse them back in” he offered sweetly 

“Thank you Harold” Control gave him a small smile as the three students left.

Harold Finch, Control liked him. He worked in the office as her part time assistant when he had free periods. Always top of his class, never in any trouble and highly dependable. He was a good student.

When he came back he brought a coffee with Control and a good luck as she shortly after made her way to the detention room.

When she got there Shaw was already there, sitting drawing some anime character. She probably skipped last period, music, she hated that class.

Control decided not to comment and gave a curt nod in greeting. As the bell rang about a minute later came in the rest of the students chattering and laughing away until they saw Control and shut the hell up.

They all took their seats quietly and began their detention. 

Back at the office Root came in looking for Control only to find Harold instead “Hey Harry. Have you seen Control?”

“Hello Ms.Groves and yes she is in the detention room”

“Where is that?” 

Harold smiled at his classmate “Come on, I’ll take you”

Root gave him a warm smile in return and followed him down a few halls.

They quietly peered in through the door window and knocked slightly and Control gestured for them to come in

“How can I help you two?” asked Control 

Root eyes found Shaw’s the minute she stepped in the room and gave a small smile at the scowl Sameen sent her way  
“Sorry to disturbed you ma’am, but my officer isn’t here and I’ve tried calling her” Root voiced quietly returning her face to neutral and approaching Control 

“I see, well let me make a few phone calls. Harold would you watch over them while I’m gone?” requested Control 

“Of course ma’am” came Harold’s weak supply, he was nervous, for obvious reasons. 

“Great, and Ms. Groves have a seat by Ms.Shaw while you wait” said Control as she gestured to Shaw and made her way through the door. 

Root made her way over “Hey sweetie, sorry about earlier” she chimed. Shaw scowled further moving her chair father from Root only to Root’s amusement. 

Root peered over Shaw’s shoulder “Whatcha drawing?” she asked

“None of your damn business and don’t call me sweetie, if you ever want to breathe again” growled Shaw 

Root smiled at the threat, oh yeah, this was going to be a fun detention.  
Well at least not for Shaw


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed my name from Lala98 to this new one, just fyi. Will try and update this more frequently.

Detention was still ongoing and it had been for what felt like centuries and Control was still not back in the room and Shaw was just annoyed by Root’s presence.

The others didn’t seem to mind her they just carried on with their own conversations on the other side of the class, Root noticed. The grumpy, short and wildly attractive girl kept to herself, sporting a scowl she was pretty sure she help put there. 

“So are you gonna tell me what you’re drawing now?” asked Root again, leaning a bit closer to Shaw. 

“No” she growled again

“Well there’s no need to be rude” Root chastised

“Well there’s no need to be annoying” Shaw mocked back 

Root smiled, there was a certain thing about this girl she liked, but pretty sure the girl hated her.

The rest of the room didn’t seem to pay them any mind, but Harold took notice. Him and Root weren’t the best of friends but they knew each other fairly well and what he did know was that besides her other computer friends Root mostly kept to herself. So he was intrigued. 

He hobbled over to the desk lab table they were sitting at - who has detention in a chemistry lab anyway - and dismissed the thought as he introduced himself. 

“Hello Ms. Shaw, I’m Harold” he said eyeing the shorter girl. 

“Hi Harry” Root piped up and got off her stool to offer it to him, he smiled gratefully as he took the seat next to Shaw, but pulled back noticing the lack of distance Root had initiated. 

Shaw dragged her tongue across her teeth but nodded at him anyways “Yeah grandpa, Shaw is fine, you can leave out the Ms” 

“Are you one for computers too?” he asks trying to make conversation 

She snorts “Um no.” looking back to her drawing 

Root moves to the other side of Shaw “No Harry, I think she’s one for art” slipping Shaw’s sketch from the table to show to him

Immediately Shaw shoots up “Hey! Give it back!” she yells catching the attention of the other students so they all look her way.

Root grins and holds it above her head where she knows Shaw can’t reach “You’re really talented Sweetie” she coos

Shaw just a bout loses it and jabs Root swiftly in her side with her fist, enough to bruise and make her instinctively reach for her side bringing her hand down. Shaw smirks and takes back her drawing “Told you to stop calling me sweetie” looking smug and delighted at Root’s obvious pain.

“Yeah well, can’t help it if you look so hot” Root breathes between mildly pained breaths “and I can’t help but admire a piece of art” throwing half a wink at Shaw.

Shaw ignores the obvious flirtation but answers her anyway “Well don’t you know it’s a pretty shitty move to take an artist’s work form them” she shoots back, annoyance lacing her tone and takes her seat once more. 

“It’s actually pretty good Shaw” John now walking her way.

“And I agree with whatever John says” Zoe chirps much to Fusco’s dismay.  
She rolls her eyes pissed off by the increasing amount of annoying people talking to her “Yeah well I didn’t ask for your opinion John” she snarls as he smirks at her. 

“What do you think Harold?” he turns to Finch. He seems taken back that someone like John Reese is actively trying to engage in a conversation with him for any other reason that school work. 

“Well I agree with both Ms.Groves and Mr.Reese, you are very talented Ms.Shaw” Harold states 

“Yeah it’s actually not half bad” Fusco admits after making his way over. 

“Okay you know what everybody just back the fuck off! This isn’t some form of art exhibit, and I don’t care about anything any of you have to say.” Shaw growls grabbing up her drawing and stuffing it in her bag. ‘God, when is Control coming back?’ she asks herself. 

“Yeah guys, leave her alone. Y’all a bunch of pests, if I do say so myself” Carter snarks, shuffling Fusco and John away. 

Shaw lets out a frustrated breath but nods to Joss all the same in a silent thanks, she nods back. 

“You know it’s a real shame you don’t try to sell any of those things, you could probably make a lot of money off of them” Harper points out

“Well maybe Harper, if you mind your own damn business the real shame would go away” Dani Silva tells her, seemingly agreeing with Shaw, that everyone is annoying. 

Shaw smirks as Dani nods to her and Frankie starts laughing “Good one Silva” patting her on the shoulders to which Dani makes up her face microscopically and lets it go. 

“Oh shut up” Harper grumbles

“Calm down, Harper. I’m sure the beautiful lady over there has her reasons. It is her drawings after all” Tomas’ voice sweet as sugar, causing Sameen to stare at his face just a few seconds too long.

Root scoffs, which catches Shaw’s attention and Root smile softens as she looks back to Shaw “Well let me make it up to you, say Friday night?”. 

A collective set of ‘oohs’ echoed throughout the room and Harold plus the other computer boys looked at Root in shock and she get a “Get it girl!” from Zoe

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Root?” Daniel Casey looking as bewildered as his other boys. 

Root rolls her eyes and looks back to Shaw “So?” 

Shaw snorts “You can’t be serious?” looking at Root disbelievingly, wondering what kind of name that was anyways.

“And why not? Like I said you’re super hot, and I have to make it up to you” taking a step closer to Shaw

Shaw feels everyone’s eyes on her and her decision, sure this girl was hot but she was crazy and annoying as hell, she was sure of it. Finally with one last look at Tomas and back to Root she sighed “Nope, nuh uh, not gonna happen”

“But why not?” Root putting on a pout and, woah, were those bambi eyes? She hadn’t really noticed them before but she had beautiful golden brown eyes. 

Shaw took a while to answer seemingly lost in her own thoughts “Uhh, cause I said so!” she finally states with a huff. 

“Fine not just yet, but one day sweetie” Root sighs and at seeing Shaw’s murderous glare and the still throbbing pain in her side she quickly corrects herself “Um, I mean Shaw”.

“Don’t count on it” 

“Hmm. What if you brought some of your friends over there?” Root asks gesturing to the other side of the room where most of the others are.

“I don’t have any friends” she grumbles, not looking to the other side of the room but straight ahead.

“Aw Sameen, don’t be like that. We have the occasional drink once in a while when we skip class” John counters and she grunts in agreement

“Sameen? That’s a beautiful name” Root sings as she comes up behind the stool Harold is sitting on. “Don’t you think so Harry?” 

“I suppose” he all but stutters looking in between the two women.

Shaw huffs “look Root, you’re really hot and all” and if Root has a blush going on at being called hot and by her preferred name, Shaw pretends not to notice, “and thanks for the offer, but no thanks” 

Root pouts and is about to respond when Control re-enters the room. She looks at all the students suspiciously, almost all of them have shuffled around and is either standing or sitting atop the desks now. 

Harold quickly gets up almost stumbling backwards into Root but she steadies herself and him. He gives her a grateful smile and makes his way back to Control “Sorry ma’am I-” he stops as Control holds up her hand.

“It’s alright Harold” and she gives the boy a small smile letting him know she’s not mad and then schools her face more serious as she turns back to the rest of the students.

“Ms. Groves, good news and bad news” she says looking at Root. And Root feels her heart sink just at the mere thought that she has to go back to her old foster place. Shaw notices her change in her demeanor but doesn’t say anything.

However Control notices too “Oh no, rest assured you are never going back to that place” and Root smiles once more “However, your officer has gotten caught up in some things and won’t be able to come for you for a while so..” and Control almost seems hesitant at her next statement and Root looks at her expectantly “..so you’ll be staying with me until further notice” she says authoritatively but lacking confidence.

“HUh?!” is about all Root can manage with a gaped mouth and wide eyes. After a second she recollects herself “Um, I mean thank you ma’am” she says with a small genuine smile, her initial shock starting to subside. 

Control nods at her and then gestures for the other students to take their proper seats “Very well then, you and Harold can go back to the office and wait for me until I finish up here” she states taking her seat at the teacher’s desk.

“Yes ma’am” they both say in unison as they shuffle towards the door, she turns back and gives Shaw one last wink, which Shaw dignifies with an eye roll. 

Almost out the door she stops suddenly, almost causing Harold to run into her and she turns back around with a smile on her face. Shaw looks up and can practically see the gears turning in her head. 

“Um ma’am” she says hesitantly though never taking her eyes off of Shaw, which makes Control look to her as well “Yes?” she asks.

“Would it be alright if I took Sameen out on Friday night?” she requests with smirk watching all the color drain from Shaw.

Control seems to be just as confused as she looks between the two girls, definitely not having any experience with this sort of thing “Oh, I didn’t realize you two were-”

“No, no, no, no, no. No we aren’t. Don’t listen to her ma’am” Shaw all but pleads to Control.

All of a sudden there is a small smile on Control’s face and pure shock on Shaw’s “wait you can’t seriously be considering this?” Shaw asks  
“You two would make a pretty charming couple” John tells Shaw much to her dismay 

“What happened to being friends two seconds ago John?!” she turns on him and he shrugs “This is what friends do Shaw, help one another out” and she growls.

“Please ma’am, it will certainly keep her out of trouble” Root asks again and both Shaw and Control scoff at the lie.

But Control nods her head “I think that is an excellent idea” she says at last “don’t you Harold?” and seriously what is sit with people always asking him for confirmation.

He too nods “I think this will be good for Ms. Shaw, teaching her valuable people skills” and her eyes go wide with disbelief and anger. 

“Yeah, you are kind of a loner” John teases.

“Well now that’s settled” Control smirks but her serious demeanor appears once more “Now you two go wait for me in my office” she tells Root an Harold “and the rest of you, be quiet or I will extend this little session of ours” and everyone gets the hint and stays quiet. 

“Bye sweetie” Root coos as she goes out the door followed by Finch and Shaw turns to look at Controls clearly still in shock. After a while she feels her anger creeping back in her bones especially at the way John smirks at her.

And that’s it, she doesn't know who she’s going to kill first, John, Root, Control or herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but just wanted to post something up.

Control looks at her watch and huffs it has barely been an hour and a half since this detention started and she finds that hard to believe considering the lengthy conversation she had on the phone with Root’s officer. There is no doubt in her mind that Root is wary of her and is probably as nervous as she is with this new living situation, but tries not to think about it.

Instead she gets up and dismisses the students saying that today is their lucky day because she simply does not feel like sitting here and watching them. In actuality she just wants to get home and get Root settled so if there is anything needed to be solved, it quickly can be.

All of the students quickly hoorah and leave, except for one, Sameen. “And just how may I help you Ms. Shaw?” Control inquires picking up her various papers and documents from the desk without peering up at the shorter girl.

“Okay, I get I’m a trouble maker and all that but look please don’t make me go on this date with Root” she pleads walking up to the desk Control smiles, she had forgotten all about the date she promised Root and how that would be good for both the girls but still torture for Shaw.

“Detention for the rest of the week if you don’t” Control threatens idly, with a smile on her face.

“Okay first of all we both know you can’t do that and second I would take a million of them in trade. And lastly I barely know her” she states cockily but respectfully.

Control sighs but still has a tiny quirk to her face “Just go out with her Ms.Shaw and that’s what dates are for, getting to know someone”

“I just met her this morning! I know nothing about her” she exclaims.

“You know her name” Control says standing to her full height, which isn’t much taller than Shaw.

Shaw rolls her eyes and her tongue “And why would I go out with her?”

“Well maybe, because she actually does like you, and your friend John-”

“Not my friend”

“-well, whoever he is, seems worried that you are a loner and it honestly wouldn’t kill you to have one friend. Who knows maybe she’s right, maybe you will stay out of trouble”

Shaw snorts and Control agrees

“Plus if you didn’t have some sort of an attraction or liking to her as well, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. Good day, Ms. Shaw.” and with that Control picks up her papers and leaves a very confused and annoyed Shaw behind.

Shaw curses to herself exiting the classroom only to be met by the sight of John. She growls and walks past him only having one target in sight. Root. However he steps in line next to her “Don’t worry it will be a group thing the whole gang is coming” he says calmly

“I don’t know what you’re talking about because I’m not going anywhere” she snarls as she approaches Root leaning on the door frame of Control’s office as she watches the older woman walk in.

Root sees her approaching and walks to meet her and Shaw wants to punch that smirk right off her face, hopefully making her lose a couple of teeth in the process. But then again nah she doesn’t really want to because she is actually a really hot girl. Shaw pushes aside those thoughts in order to address her.

“Look that little stunt you pulled earlier with Control was good but like I said before I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere. With. You. Got it”

Root pouts “But then who would I give your ticket to?”

“Not my problem”

“And the burger, fries and milkshake I was planning to buy for you” a small smile returning to her face.

“Milkshake?” Shaw asks and Root nods her head. _Okay a milkshake sounded really, like really good. Okay that was her weak spot_.

Root sighs exaggeratedly “Huh, guess I’ll just have to give your share to John then” and from beside her John starts to chuckle.

She levels him with a glare before turning narrowing eyes on Root “I’ll think about it” but at seeing Root’s brilliant smile she adds “But don’t get it twisted, if I come, and that’s a big if” holding her finger up “it’ll only be for the food”.

“Uhuh” Root agrees unconvinced.

“I mean it”

“Of course you do” Root replies sweetly. She turns to head back into Controls office “See you then sweetie” she replies over her shoulder, quickly escaping Shaw’s knowing wrath.

“Looks like Shaw’s got a date” John teases.

“Shut up John. I’m probably not even gonna make it and its not a date” Shaw scowls.

“Ugh come one Shaw, I’ve been dying to get out of the house and my foster mom doesn’t really trust a whole heap of my friends but you, she does” Shaw rolls her eyes annoyed

“Okay, okay stop whining” John smirks “But it’s gonna cost ya” and his smirk drops.

He sighs moving into his pocket and pulls out a twenty slapping it into her palm.

“Oh no that was just for me getting you out the house. I need something for putting up with Root” she states glancing briefly in the office to see exactly what said girl is doing, which is currently, by the looks of it is having a very nerdy conversation with that bird dude. Control actually looks amused.

Shaw is broken form her thoughts when John slaps another twenty in his hand but when she looks up he’s wearing that stupid smirk again “What?!” she snaps.

“You’re staring Shaw, looks like she has a stronger effect on you than you thought” he says before turning on his heel and making his way off.

Just then Root and the others make their way out the office preparing to leave when she spots Shaw. Control and Harold walk on ahead a bit. “Can’t wait for Friday” Root sing songs.

“I’m only doing this stupid date for the milkshakes” _Oh shit_ , before she can correct herself Root’s face is lit up with pure glee.

“Well I can’t wait for our _date_ , sweetie” Root moves some of Shaw’s bangs out of her face.

Shaw goes red with embarrassment and slaps her hand away “It’s not a date”

“But you just said it was” Root laughs and touches her cheek lightly before skipping off with a huge dopey grin on her face.

Shaw curses herself internally. “Not a date!” she shouts angrily wiping her face where Root had just touched.

 _Stupid_. Not sure if she means herself, Root, the _not-a-date_ or all three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to chat or yell about the show (nesi-world.tumblr.com)


End file.
